Di Dalam Kegelapan
by Rachel-Dark-Hokou
Summary: Rachel Dark adalah seorang guru DADA di hogwarts, tetapi, banyak masalah yang harus ia hadapi, banyak tragedi yang menimpa hidupnya selama menjadi guru... apakah ia akan selamat? P.S. I do not own harry potter, characters belong to J.K. Rowling. and I also don't own supernatural.
1. prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, nor its characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling**

Namaku Dark, Rachel Dark

Aku adalah seorang _pureblood_ yang dibesarkan di dunia muggle, kulitku berwarna coklat muda dan rambutku berwarna _silver, _aku lebih muda 3 tahun dari Severus Snape, aku kenal semua staff hogwarts, tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak mengenal aku. Aku dulu sekolah di hogwarts, dan masuk asrama slytherin, sekarang, aku diundang oleh _headmaster _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore untuk menjadi guru _Defence Againts the Dark Arts._

Dan satu hal lagi, aku mempunyai perusahaan di dunia muggle bernama _Dark Cooperations, _dan aku mempunyai regu seperti _S.W.A.T. _yang bernama _Shadows._

Dan inilah ceritaku,


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i still don't own harry potter or its characters**

Hari pertama,

Aku pergi ke stasiun 9 ¾ , dan seperti dulu, aku ketinggalan kereta. Karena sudah biasa, aku tidak panik, aku memanggil kuda-ku, dan seperti biasa, aku naik dan pergi ke hogwarts beserta barang-barangku yang dibawakan nagaku yang bernama Caligo, dan juga anjingku yang bernama Hokou yang menumpang di atas Caligo.

Setelah sampai ke hogwarts, aku masuk ke great hall, aku hanya berharap aku tidak telat seperti dulu. Dan untunglah, aku tepat waktu. Semua mata memandangku ketika aku berjalan menuju _staff table,_ dan beberapa berbisik-bisik, ketika aku sampai dan duduk, professor Dumbledore mengatakan pidatonya yang panjang...dan lama... dan memperkenalkan aku ke semua yang ada di sana.

"... Perkenalkan, ini Professor Dark, ia akan menjadi guru _Defence Againts the Dark Arts _kalian," aku berdiri dan semua (atau sebagian besar) murid bertepuk tangan dan aku kembali duduk. Professor Dumbledore melanjutkan pidatonya tentang makhluk-makhluk gelap, dan aku melihat Severus Snape melihatku dengan dingin, _**ada apa dengan orang ini? **_Aku berpikir, aku medengar bahwa belakangan ini setelah Harry Potter datang, guru _DADA _sering berganti, mungkin karena orang ini... atau mungkin Harry Potter...?

**Author's note: my first story, so well, that's it... will update if in the mood.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I do... **

**A/N: well, sebagian ide dari LunaScamander17 jadi capter yang satu ini deh, makasih idenya, jadi panjang banget...**

* * *

Sekarang waktunya aku mengajar...

"baik semua, untuk pertemuan pertama kita, kalian akan memperkenalkan diri satu persatu," aku mengatakan kepada anak-anak tahun kelima itu. "ya, kamu pertama," aku menunjuk seorang murid perempuan yang berambut pirang dan bermata hijau gelap,

"uh... namaku Lisa Watson ," ia berkata. "kamu selanjutnya, lalu kamu, dan seterusnya berjalan ke sebelah kanan," aku berkata sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang berada di samping Lisa, "namaku Castiel Winchester," "aku Natasha Carol," kata murid selanjutnya. Lalu tiba-tiba... BRAKKK! Pintu kelas terbuka dan seorang Ravenclaw tergesah-gesah masuk,

"maaf professor, aku terlambat. Tadi aku terkunci di dalam kamar mandi, dan professor... tadi di kamar mandi ada... sesuatu yang sangat besar dan menakutkan, seperti ikan raksasa yang ingin memakanku! Untung saja pintu kamar mandinya terbuka saat aku dorong kuat-kuat..." "makhluk besar menakutkan? Hm... yah, sekarang duduk, siapa namamu?" "Katherine Ginger,"

Di great hall saat makan malam...

KLESET KLESET KLESSHHH... "Suara apa itu?," tanya castiel dari meja Gryffindor. KLERRRRRR... "suaranya makin kencang!" kata seorang slytherin, BRUAAKKKKKK! Pintu great hall tiba-tiba terbuka dan sebuah monster besar yang sepertinya berasal dari laut masuk dan murid-murid langsung lari. Professor Dumbledore terkejut dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, guru-guru yang lain juga mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka termasuk aku.

Moster itu seperti mencoba mencari sesuatu. "stupefy!" teriak Minerva, monster itu sepertinya malah marah dan mencoba menyerang Minerva. Ia berlari dan hampir mencakar Minerva, "aguamenti!" aku berteriak, dan air bersembur ke monster itu dan ia tidak jadi menyerang Minerva. Sepertinya monster itu hanya mencari air, dan sekarang ia berusaha keluar dari great hall.

Tetapi saat ia ingin keluar, ia ditangkap oleh Argus (Filch)dan diikat lehernya seperti layaknya seorang anjing. "Argus, jangan!" aku berkata sambil berjalan menuju Argus, "ia hanya seorang binatang yang tesesat," kata aku. Tetapi Argus mengatakan, "ia seorang monster! Ia hampir membunuh seorang murid tadi siang!" "tidak, Argus, bukan membunuh, ia merasa terancam, ia hanya menakuti Ms. Ginger tadi, aku yakin," "kalau kau seyakin itu, kau saja yang membawa monster ini!" dengan itu, aku mengambil tali yang digunakan Argus untuk mengikatnya dan membawanya keluar dari great hall.

"_aku sangat sial hari ini..." _kata si 'monster' tadi dengan bahasanya, "kenapa?" kata aku, lalu ia kaget, _"kau bisa mengerti aku?" _"ya, tentu saja, aku bisa berbicara dengan binatang sejak aku berumur lima tahun,"_ "bakat yang jarang ditemukan... um.. hari ini aku diusir dari kerajaan yang aku tinggal, dilempar monster raksasa ke daratan dan aku tidak bisa berna... fas..." _monster itu hampir pingsan, "oh, tidak... Aguamenti!" _ "terimakasih... aku tidak bisa balik ke laut sekarang... dimana aku akan tidur?" "_Kamu bisa tidur di kamarku," aku berkata,dan ia langsung gembira, _"terimakasih! Terimakasih!"_

* * *

**Thank's for reading... will continue sooner... or later...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own harry potter, if I did, snape would've lived.**

**A/N: ini dia chapter 3...**

* * *

Aku membawanya ke kamarku,

Kamarku tidak besar, ruang-ruangnya mirip punya slughorn (walau dia belum muncul di sini), tetapi ada ruang kecil di belakang meja makan yang berbentuk segitiga sama kaki dengan 10 bangku, kamar tidur yang tidak terlalu besar dan ruang senjata yang diam-diam aku buat.

Aku menyuruh monster itu duduk, "kau punya nama?" aku berkata kepadanya, "ya, namaku Polstyre, kau boleh memanggilku Styre," katanya. Lau beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara dari ruang kecil yang berada di belakang meja makan. Aku membuka pintunya dan melihat regu _Shadows_ku lagi bermain poker di sekeliling meja bundar yang ada di sana, yah, memang, aku membuat sebuat portal agar mereka bisa masuk hogwarts diam-diam, dan mereka ternyata tahu tentang hogwarts sebelum aku memberi tahu mereka.

"hai boss, mau ikut main?" kata Fred Neuman, PI(private investigator) aku. Ia mempunyai kepala yang berbentuk galon yang berisi cairan otak dan otak dan matanya mengapung di dalamnya. (jika ingin lihat, cari 'dead head fred' di google images) "tidak, aku harus mengurus... sesuatu..." aku jawab, "apa itu,,, bosssssss?" tanya D, dementor yang bisa bicara. "ah, kalian tak usah tau," kataku. "eh? Kok ga boleh tau? Kita kan' regu-mu boss," kata Studio de José (baca: hosé), tengkorak yang kaya dan sangat sensitif dan biasa berlagak seperti Lucius Malfoy. "hahhh... semua orang kan' punya rahasia... tetapi ya sudah lah... ada seekor ikan raksasa di kamar mandi dan aku harus mencari tempat untuk ia tidur," mereka semua langsung kaget. "APA?" kata Sphere, hatu yang berbentuk seperti bola crystal melayang yang memakai dasi dan jas ungu. "ya begitu lah... bye," aku langsung menutup pintu dan pergi ke kamar mandi mencari Styre.

Aku memberi Styre sebuah mekanisme seperti yang dipakai spongebob saat masuk rumah sandy. Setelah itu aku mandi dan mengatakan kepada regu _Shadow_ku untuk pergi kembali ke dunia muggle, setelah itu aku pergi ke kamar dan loncat ke tempat tidur dan bermain PS3 yang aku bawa dari dunia muggle sampai larut malam, setelah itu aku tidur dan bersiap untuk memulai hari esok.

* * *

**Aku kasih tau, regu shadows terdiri atas sepuluh orang (termasuk aku) yaitu: **

**Aku, Fred Neuman, Studio, Sphere, Pangeran Zombie si Richard, D, Sernov Infinity dan [tanpa nama] (robot), Shizou (mumi),Ghost Rider (tapi dia jarang muncul).**


	5. Chapter 4

**Balasan untuk LunaScamander17:**

**Aku tau benda muggle tidak berfungsi di hogwarts, sebenarnya aku ingin menjelaskan bagaimana aku mengubah benda muggle menjadi benda magic, tapi saat ini aku lagi ngantuk dan malas untuk menjelaskan.**

Ternyata malam saat aku tidur,

"GRRR..." suara di kegelapan itu mendekati kamar seorang staff, Filius Flitwick. Dan di saat bersamaan, Argus sedang lewat di koridor itu, "eh, kamu! Apa yang kamu lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?" "Grrrrr..." figur di kegelapan itu mendekati Argus dan ternyata... "WEREWOLF!" teriak Argus, Filius yang tadinya tidur terbangun mendengar suara Argus yang begitu kencang, beberapa staff yang mendengar berlari menuju kemana Argus berada, dan benar, figur itu adalah seekor werewolf besar yang berwarna hitam pekat. "GRRRAAA!" semuanya langsung berlari kabur dan werewolf itu mengejar mereka.

Karena mendengar teriakan, Albus Dumbledore bangun dari tidurnya, ia keluar dan melihat beberapa staff dikejar werewolf itu, dan mengatakan "Pertrificus Totalus!" serangan Dumbledore mengenai tepat di werewolf itu. Werewolf itu lalu diborgol dengan rantai tebal yang sangat kuat dan mulutnya diikat tali tebal.

Paginya di great hall...

"kemarin malam, ada seekor werewolf yang berkeliaran di koridor, untuk sementara, kami tidak tahu siapa werewolf ini karena ia tidak mau berubah menjadi bentuk manusianya," kata Albus Dumbledore, "mungkin werewolf itu Rachel, karena sudah jelas dia tidak hadir di sini," lanjut Severus Snape, "kita tidak bisa memastikan itu juga, severus, werewolf itu bisa siapa saja," balas Dumbledore.

"headmaster!" kata Argus sambil berlari menuju Dumbledore, "werewolfnya hilang!" katanya terengah-engah, "apa!?" kata Minerva, "tadi baru saja aku cek tempat ia dikurung, tetapi kosong!" seluruh great hall menjadi hening sekejap. "Ada apa ini?" tanya aku ketika memasuki great hall, "hmph... kau ketinggalan berita," sahut Severus dengan dingin, aku hanya menatapnya dengan sinis.

**oh, and satu hal lagi untuk LunaScamander17, kalau cerita ini tidak jelas, maklum lah... ini imajinasi yang aku bawa setiap hari dalam pikiranku, jadi aga acak-kaduk.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own harry potter, I didn't write the disclaimer on the previous chapter, but still, I can't own harry potter... **

Hari ini aku mengajar anak-anak tahun kelima lagi...

Semua anak telah memasuki kelas, kecuali... "mana Draco dan teman-temannya?" beberapa murid menggeleng kepala, "sudah, ayo kita mulai pelajaran," setelah sekitar 15 menit pelajaran berlangsung, draco dan teman-temannya baru masuk, "dari mana saja kalian?!" teriak aku marah, "maaf professor, k-kami dari lantai tiga," sahut Goyle sambil memakan sepotong kue berwarna hijau, "sekarang duduk! Potong 20 poin dari slytherin!" mereka langsung duduk dan membuka buku mereka, aku mengambil kue yang sedang dimakan Goyle dan membuangnya.

Beberapa jam setelah pelajaran usai,

Severus Snape memasuki kantorku dengan muka marah, "mengapa slytherin kehilangan 20 point!?" tanya dia dengan suara agak keras, _**hmm... dia ganteng juga saat ia marah...**_, "lima anak dari slytherin telat masuk kelasku hari ini," aku jawab dengan wajah tidak bersalah, "20 point itu terlalu banyak, mereka hanya terlambat-" "15 menit professor, di kelasku, aku hanya memaafkanya jika mereka terlambat 3 menit, lagi pula professor, aku sudah bilang, _lima _anak, apa itu tidak terlalu banyak?" Severus hanya diam, menatapku dengan dingin, "aku tahu, hari ini ada seorang slytherin yang berulang tahun... dia merayakannya di koridor lantai tiga kan? jadi kukembalikan 10 poin ya? untuk hadiahnya," muka Severus sepertinya mulai tenang dari kemarahannya.

"ayo, waktunya makan siang Severus," aku berkata dengan senyuman manis dan menuju keluar dan diikuti oleh Severus. _**Ada apa dengan orang ini? Tadinya dia menatapku seperti ingin membunuhku, sekarang dia malah tersenyum padaku... **_pikir Severus sambil menuju great hall.

Malamnya setelah makan malam, Dumbledore mengutus semua guru (dan harry potter) untuk menemuinya di great hall...

"pertama, werewolf itu muncul dan is tiba-tiba hilang.." kata Dumbledore kebingungan, "mungkin ia pergi ke hutan terlarang," ujar Harry, "atau mencari makan?" kata Hagrid, aku hanya diam berdiri di belakang Severus, dia menatapku seakan curiga, "kenapa kamu? Takut ketahuan kalau kaulah sebenarnya werewolf itu?" katanya dengan yakin, "aku bukan werewolf itu, Severus, aku hanya berpikir dimana werewolf itu berada," "atau mungkin kau yang mengutus werewolf itu untuk menyerang kita?" dengan itu semua guru berbalik dan menatapku, "tidak mungkin, werewolf itu tidak bisa diperintah," ujarku dengan percaya diri.

Malamnya,

Harry Potter sedang menuju toilet saat ia mendengar suara yang aneh, "hrrrr..." _**suaranya sepertinya berasal dari dalam toilet... **_pikir Harry, ia masuk dan melihat werewolf itu sedang tidur di dekat tempat cuci tangan, ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir, dan mengatakan "sectumsempra!" dan ia lari kembali ke kamar tidur gryffindor.

**Maaf kalau chapter kali ini kurang jelas, typingku hari ini agak ngaco...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hm... udh cape ni... jadi dikit aja ya...**

Esok hari, saat sarapan...

"hey lihat ini!" kata Castiel dari meja gryffindor, semuanya hening dan mendengarkanya, "ada seorang vampir half-elf yang terlihat di daerah sekitar hogsmead, ia dikatakan sangat mengerikan dan telah menyerang beberapa orang disana," ia mengatakan sambil membaca Daily Prophet yang di penggang, "ia terlihat hagrid keluar dari lantai 2 hogwarts saat subuh, diduga seorang dari hogwarts telah membiarkannya keluar ke dunia sihir," lanjut Lisa saat membaca miliknya, "wah, bahaya ini, sudah ada you-know-who, sekarang ada dia," ujar Natasha di sebelah Lisa, "kulitnya berwarna agak biru," ujar Katherine saat mengintip Daily Prophet Lisa.

_**Eh, lantai 2? Kamarku kan di lantai itu... apa jangan-jangan...**_aku langsung bergegas pergi ke kamarku, setelah sampai, aku melihat semuanya berantakan dan beberapa regu shadowsku pingsan di lantai... _**kejadian ini terjadi beberapa detik setelah aku pergi? Aneh... **_"aduh... boss maafkan kami... sepertinya Kharma telah lepas di dunia sihir.." kata Sphere, "tidak, ini salahku, seharusnya aku tidak membuat portal itu... sekarang kita harus mencarinya sebelum ia melakukan hal lain yang tidak baik," aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku dan membereskan kamarku.

"ini bahaya, kalau para auror tidak segera menangkap orang itu, ia bisa-bisa menyrang hogwarts," kata Dumbledore, _**dari hogwarts... Rachel menghilang lagi... apa benar kata severus? Mungkin ia benar pelaku dibalik werewolf... dan masalah ini juga...**_


	8. Chapter 7

Besoknya,

Aku masuk great hall dengan muka agak meringkis, sakit dua hari yang lalu masih terasa... aku kemudian duduk di tempatku biasa, tiba-tiba _minister of magic_ datang dan berdiri di depan meja staff, "Rachel Dark, saya kesini untuk mengambilmu dan membawamu ke ruang pengadilan, karena kau telah memberi tahu tentang dunia sihir kepada sejumlah muggle dan kau adalah seorang werewolf yang tak terdaftar!" semuanya hening dan menatapku dengan kaget, "bagaimana kau bisa yakin professor Dark seekor werewolf?" tanya Natasha Carol dari meja ravenclaw, "kami menemukan darah werewolf itu di kamar mandi laki-laki tadi pagi dan mengetesnya, hasilnya darah itu cocok dengan DNA Dark," sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke aku,

Semuanya hening, tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara... mereka menunggu jawabanku, sebagian berharap berita ini tidak benar, sebagian ingin aku mati di Azkaban, akhirnya aku mengatakan,

"baiklah, aku mengaku,aku adalah werewolf, tetapi aku berkata pada kalian semua, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti seorangpun," dengan itu ia membawaku ke ruang pengadilan,

**Aku dijatuhkan hukuman penjara 10 tahun di Azkaban, **

Disana aku dimasukan cell yang berdebu dan gelap, sangat jelek dan aku bisa bilang tepat untuk seorang werewolf seperti aku. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah bertahan lama dalam sebuah cell, aku selalu keluar dalam beberapa hari, atau bahkan jam.

"aku akan keluar dari sini," aku mengatakan kepada orang yang membawaku, "tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari azkaban, bodoh, kecuali para penjaga," katanya sambil tertawa, "hmph... kekuatanku lebih dari yang kau kira, lagi pula, para death eater berhasil keluar tuh," "hmph," ia memasukanku ke cell itu, dan menguncinya, pergi dan tertawa seakan aku orang gila yang telah jatuh ke jurang.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hm ini dia chapter baruku...**

* * *

**Severus Snape's POV:**

Sudah tiga hari stelah Rachel dipenjara, akhirnya orang aneh itu keluar dari pandanganku. aku diutus untuk mengatikannya selama Dumbledore mencari guru baru, dan aku berharap Dumbledore mencari guru potions, bukan DADA.

Hari ini hari minggu, aku sedang berjalan menuju black lake, untuk mencari ketenangan. Tiba-tiba, vampir yang di-heboh-hebohkan di daily prophet muncul didepanku, ia membawa pedang yang terbuat dari _pure silver, _ia menodongku dengan pedang itu dan berkata, "mana Rachel Dark?" aku menjawab, "dia dipenjara, apa kau tidak dengar," aku berkata dengan tenang, "hnnnrrr... dimana penjara itu?"

tiba-tiba, Ms. Watson, Ms. Carol, Ms. Ginger dan ketiga Mr. Winchester (Sam, Dean, dan Castiel) datang, "hei kau! Sebaiknya kau pergi kembali ke dunia muggle!" Sam mengatakan, ia menyebut muggle dengan agak aneh, seperti pertama kali ia mengucapkannya, "hargh! Akan kubunuh kalian semua! Manusia lemah tak berguna!" Kharma hampir menusukku di perut, tiba-tiba Rachel muncul di depanku, pedang itu menerobos perutnya sampai darahnya menyembur ke mukaku.

"professor Dark!" teriak Ms. Ginger dengan muka kaget, "professor!" teriak Dean, tiba-tiba, Castiel maju dan dari punggungnya keluar sepasang sayap putih gemerlang yang cukup besar, _**malaikat? Tidak mungkin! **_Aku berpikir. "malaikat? Argh... sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang," kata Kharma dengan muka kesal, walaupun ia tahu ia lebih kuat dari Castiel. ia lalu menghilang dan meninggalkan asap hitam.

Semuanya menghampiri Rachel, ia belum mati, tetapi sepertinya sudah tak berdaya, "professor Dark, bagaimana cara kau keluar dari Azkaban?" tanya Castiel," "aku punya banyak cara," Rachel lalu muntah darah lagi sambil berbaring, "kalian semua murid favoritku," kata Rachel dengan suara yang mulai hilang, "ayo cepat! Kita harus membawanya ke hospital wing," kata Dean, "tidak, sudah... terlambat... aku... mencintaimu, Severus," itu menjadi kata-kata terakhirnya, kami semua kaget akan kematianya, dan akan kata-katanya.


	10. Chapter 9

Lisa's POV:

"Professor Dark meninggal? Ia orang terhebat setelah Cass!" aku berkata ke Tasha sambil menuju upacara kematiannya, "aku juga tidak percaya, Kharma harus dibasmi segera!" kata Tasha, "benar! Aku takut ia menyrang salah satu dari kita!" kata Katherine. "mungkin aku target berikutnya," kata Cass dari belakang kami, "atau kita," kata Dean kepada Sam, tetapi wajah mereka sepertinya tenang-tenang saja.

Professor Snape tidak datang, aku melihat ketika sampai, "professor Snape sudah pulang," kata Professor Mcgonagall seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, "ia datang duluan," lanjutnya. "datang duluan?" kata Katherine, "ya, dan sepertinya ia menangis," bisik Professor Mcgonagall, "apa? Snape bisa nangis?" kata Sam, Dean dan Cass secara bersamaan, "mungkin," kata Tasha.

Beberapa minggu berlalu dan...

Natasha's POV:

Huh, guru pengganti professor Dark professor Snape, sungguh tak enak, tetapi kata-kata terakhir prof. Dark... aku masih tak percaya... dan guru potions kita yang baru agak aneh orangnya, Slughorn namanya.

Katherine's POV:

Di great hall saat kami makan pagi, aku membaca Daily Prophetku, "Grim Reaper yang lama telah pensiun, grim reaper baru akan dilahirkan sebentar lagi... berita apa ini?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, "mayat Rachel Dark kedua daging lengannya diambil oleh Kharma, seorang pedestrian melaporkannya tadi pagi," baca Tasha dari sebelahku, "apa? Daging lengannya?" kata Lisa kaget, "'lengannya sepertinya digunakannya untuk membuatnya lebih kuat' kata Olimpye yang sedang lewat lokasi kejadian tadi pagi," lanjut Tasha.

"berarti tinggal tulangnya saja dong?" Kata Sam yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang, "eww," aku berkata, membayangkan lengan yang tidak bertulang seperti harry waktu disihir Lockhart.

* * *

**Sorry Tasha hanya dikit, aku lg ga tau mo bikin apa...**


	11. Chapter 10

Severus's POV:

Ternyata, ada orang yang mencintaiku... tak kusangka... dan dari semua orang, dia.. dia yang mencintaiku... rasanya mustahil...

2 minggu kemudian...

Kami sedang makan di great hall dengan tenang, tiba-tiba Kharma muncul di tengah-tengah great hall. Beberapa murid langsung berlari menjauhinya.

"dari mana ia bisa masuk?!" teriak Argus. "dasar orang bodoh!" kata Kharma dengan muka meremehkan,

"Hei kau!" tiba-tiba grim reaper yang dikatakan di daily prophet muncul, ia membawa sabit yang cukup besar dan bajunya seperti orang dari zaman dewa-dewa, jaket kulit hitam yang berkerudung, baju ketat yang sepertinya beberapa bahan yang saling bertarikan. Warna bajunya hitam semua, mengingatkanku akan aku sendiri, "berhenti menggau orang-orang di sini, tempatmu bukan di dunia ini," suaranya agak menggema, seperti beberapa orang yang bicara secara bersamaan dan keluar dari satu mulut, ia mengarahkan sabitnya kearah Kharma seperti mengancamnya,

Dan tentu saja aku dan staff yang lainnya mengeluarkan tongkat sihir kami. "siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya kau menantangku!" kata Kharma dengan sombong, "aku adalah Oscuro..." kata si grim reaper. "eh, tunggu, kau grim reaper yang baru? Akh... lagi-lagi rencanaku diganggu..." ia lalu menghilang.

"Mr. grim reaper, terima kasih atas bantuanmu," kata Castiel, "eh, ini orang ngapain terima kasih?" kata Mr. Malfoy, "dia dari tadi hanya berdiri disana juga sih," lanjutnya. "tapi dia membuat Kharma takut..." Ms. Ginger, dari belakang Dean dan Sam,"aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih," Kata Castiel, "beh..." kata Ms. Carol.

"sepertinya tugasku di sini sudah selesai," kata si grim reaper. __


	12. Chapter 11: Oscuro

**Well, LunaScamander17 mengatakan aku harus menulis chapter yang berisi lebih dari 1008 kata. Dan inilah jadinya... **

* * *

Lisa's POV:

Hogwarts makin berbahaya saja... semoga aku tidak mati sebelum aku tua... aku kembali ke kamar perempuan asrama ravenclaw, hari ini hari minggu, aku ingin ke hogsmead, tetapi dilarang oleh Headmaster, karena ada Kharma.

Tiba-tiba kucingku, Kitty dan Lux, menghampiriku, mereka seperti meminta makan...

Natasha's POV:

Sepertinya sangat membosankan hari ini, biasanya di jam segini, aku, lisa, Kate, Sam, Dean dan Cass pergi ke hogsmead, atau di kantor Prof. Dark berbincang-bincang. Hah... aku penasaran, siapa grim reaper itu...

Castiel's POV:

Hm, aku dengar ada 2 anak transfer dari Beauxbatons... dan katanya mereka masuk slytherin... "hei Lili! Kita salah arah!" kata seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya berasal dari slytherin, "tidak! Ini sudah benar!" kata anak slytherin yang satu lagi.

"kelas professor slughorn itu tidak disini!" kata yang satu, mereka mendekat dan aku melihat yang satu agak gemuk, tinggi dan kulitnya putih, yang satu lagi agak kecil kulitnya coklat dan rambutnya pendek dan ombak.

Yang bernama Lili sepertinya yang pendek, "jennie! Ini tuh sudah benar!" kata yang kecil kepada yang besar yang dikatakannya sebagai Jennie. Iya menyebut Jennie seperti jaynie...

"um ayo kita tanya saja..." kata Jennie, "hah... hey kau! Kamu tahu dimana kelas professor slughorn?" ia bertanya kepadaku, "uh iya... tapi saat ini kan' tidak ada kelas," aku jawab, "ya, kami disuruh menemuinya," "oh... ok... ikuti aku," aku mengantar mereka ke kelas professor slughorn.

Setelah sampai, "terima kasih, sama-sama," kata Lili, menjawab dirinya sendiri, _**aneh... **_aku berkata dalam hati.

Severus's POV:

Hah, hari ini hari yang sangat aneh... bukan berarti biasanya tidak, aku berjalan menuju great hall untuk makan malam, setelah selesai, aku menuju kembali ke kantorku, dan... Kharma muncul lagi, apakah aku sebenarnya tanget berikutnya?

"hahaha... akhirnya aku bisa membunuhmu..." katanya dari kegelapan, aku mundur menjauh darinya dan mencoba kabur, untungnya beberapa staff datang dan melihatnya.

"oh tidak..." kata Minerva yang berdiri di belakangku, Headmaster pun datang menghampiri kami, "ahaha... makin banyak darah yang akan kuperoleh," kata Kharma. Ia membawa pedang yang sama seperti hari itu, pedang yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh... dia...

"ada apa ini?" kata Castiel yang tiba-tiba datang dengan teman-temannya dan kedua anak yang ditransfer dari Beauxbatons. Kharma berlari menuju aku dan hampir menusuku lagi...

Creshhhh... bunyi pedangnya menembus daging... aku kira aku akan mati hari ini... ternyata pedang itu tidak menusuku... melainkan si grim reaper...

"eh, itu kan..." kata Lili, menunjuk si grim reaper, "heh... kau rela, mati kedua kalinya untuk orang seperti dia?" kata Kharma kepada si grim reaper, ternyata kerudungnya telah turun menampilkan wajahnya... wajah yang aku kenal, "Rachel.. Dark?" aku berkata dengan muka terkejut, "ya, begitulah..." katanya, "dan Kharma, untuk catatanmu... aku tidak bisa mati.. untuk kedua kalinya," kata Rachel, mukanya berwarna hitam-putih, seperti digambar bentuk tengkorak, itulah sebabnya ia tidak kelihatan memiliki daging sebelumnya, tentu lengannya hanya tulang, tapi ia bisa menggerakannya dengan baik.

"ini mimpi bukan?" kata Dean, "aku rasa bukan," kata Sam. "ini sepertinya mustahil," kata Castiel. "professor Darkkkkkkk," kata Lili, seperti ia sudah mengenalnya, "hey... long time no see ya," kata Rachel, "kau kenal dengan mereka..?" kata Kharma "orang-orang rendahan ini tidak pantas untuk menjadi temanmu... apalagi makhluk suci seperti malaikat aneh itu," lanjutnya. "hei diam kau!" kata Castiel, "dan kami bukan orang rendahan!" lanjut Jennie.

Ms Carol mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan melemparnya ke Kharma, "aghh! Bawang putih! Grr... lagi-lagi rencanaku gagal... aku akan kembali...! orang-orang lemah!"

"aneh orang itu, padahal jelas-jelas kali ini kita yang lebih kuat darinya," kata Ms watson. "ya vampir memang aneh..." sahut Rachel, "kau.. masih hidup?" tanya Dumbledore kepada Rachel, "sulit dijelaskan, tapi aku sekarang tak bernyawa (soul-less) karena aku grim reaper," balas Rachel.

Yang lain pergi, kecuali aku, ketiga Mr. Winchester dan kawan-kawannya, dan 2 anak transfer dari Beauxbatons itu, "professor! Ini hal yang sepertinya mustahil!" kata Jennie, "tidak ada yang mustahil Jennie, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu dulu," balas Rachel, "kau sebaiknya balik ke kamar masing-masing, sudah larut malam," lanjutnya.

"ya, bye professor!" kata murid-murid, aku tetap diam di tempat, tidak tahu mau berbuat apa, ia sudah menyelamatkanku dua kali, dan aku belum berterimakasih padanya.

"terima kasih," aku berkata, memecahkan keheningan, "sama-sama, itu hanya tugasku severus," katanya dengan senyuman manis. "um, severus, tentang apa yang aku katakan..." katanya, mukanya sepertinya mulai merah, "sudah, jangan dipikirkan," aku berkata, dia menciumku di pipi. Aku terkejut, ia pergi entah kemana, menghilang sekejap. Aku berbalik untuk pergi ke kantorku, masih terkejut akan ciumannya.

Paginya di great hall:

"hey semuanya!" kata Rachel masih di dalam baju grim reapernya, banyak anak murid yang terkejut, ia berjalan menuju meja staff, walau ia tahu jabatannya diambil aku, dan kursinya di duduki slughorn. Ia berkata menghadap semua murid, "well, aku di sini akan melindungi kalian semua, walau aku masih dicari minister of magic karena hukuman 10 tahunku belum tercapai..dan sepertinya auror akan kesini untuk menangkapku sebentar lagi..." katanya dengan muka tidak enak, melihat dua orang auror masuk.

"whoops, aku harus pergi sekarang.." katanya dan ia menghilang menjadi abu.

Natasha's POV:

Wow, professor dark sering menghilang sekarang... dan dua anak slytherin itu, sok kenal dengan professor dark, padahal bertemu saja tidak pernah.

Lili itu, sepertinya ia mengidolakan professor snape, seperti snape-lah guru terbaik di dunia, padahal juga bagusan professor Dark.

Lisa's POV:

Anak slytherin itu... agak aneh... mungkin karena mereka berasal dari sekolah lain... dan mereka kenal professor dark? Tidak mungkin, mereka saja belum perna bertemu.

Katherine's POV:

Oh no! Aku telat ke kelas lagi! Aku harus buru-buru sebelum dimarahi professor snape! Huh, untung professor snape belum datang...

"Ms. Ginger.. kau telat lagi.." professor snape, tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku, "ya sudah, duduk," katanya... ia tidak memotong poin? Tumben...

Ia sepertinya sedang memirkirkan sesuatu, "professor aku selesai!" kata anak yang bernama Lili itu, semua langsung memandangnya, "cepat sekali!" kata Malfoy,

"baiklah, kumpulkan tugasmu," kata Snape dengan datar. Aku langsung duduk di sebelah Tasha, dan bertanya mana yang harus dikerjakan.

Lisa's POV:

Professor snape melamun? Tidak biasanya... aku hanya diam dan mengerjakan tugasku, ia juga tidak memotong poin ketika Kate telat, biasanya ia sudah merah besar... ada apa dengan professor snape?

Setelah kelas usai, kami semua memberikan tugasnya pada snape, ia masih hilang di pikirannya... "ada apa professor?" aku bertanya tanpa sepengetahuanku sendiri, "ah, tidak," jawabnya. Aku langsung keluar dan pergi ke kelas Astronomy.

* * *

**Balasan untuk MIAWTHORN**

**Ini org masih awsum-awsum aj ya...**

**Untuk LunaScamander17 dan MIAWTHORN**

**Aku ketemu pak Yustinus hari ini di LW, CTS lg pameran pendaftaran. Pak Yustinus yang satu lagi (kembarannya yang jenggotnya lebih panjang yang sebenernya ga ada) ga dateng.**


	13. Chapter 12: the end of Kharma

**Tantangan LunaScamander17.. aku berhasil... malah melampaui batasnya...**

* * *

Severus's POV:

Hari ini hari yang menyebalkan, seperti biasa aku pergi ke great hall untuk sarapan, Dumbledore berkata guru Divination diganti, dan orangnya menyebalkan sekali, Emily namanya, dia dari kemarin berteriak "sna~pe" dengan suara yang sangat menyebalkan. Untung tempat duduknya jauh dari aku, kalau dekat bisa-bisa ia memeluku lagi...

Dan sepertinya ada anak tranfer dari Beauxbatons lagi, yang datangnya telat seminggu, apa-apaan itu? Ia sepertinya masuk Hufflepuff, namanya Erika Claw, sepertinya ia mengenal anak dari Beauxbatons yang dua lagi.

"hi sna~pe!" kata Emily lagi, ukh.. aku langsung pergi keluar dari great hall dan ke kelasku, beberapa menit lagi ada kelas DADA untuk murid kelas enam. Sepertinya murid-murid mulai datang dan aku hanya diam duduk di kursiku. "buka halaman 70," aku berkata.

Sam's POV:

Yah... kelas professor aneh lagi, apalagi professor divination kita yang baru menggemari anak muda tampan, dan... snape *gemetar*

Pelajaran hari ini tentang naga ya.. hm.. tiba-tiba professor dark muncul dibelakang Snape dan um.. memeluknya? "hai Sev," katanya, Snape langsung berdiri dan sepertinya mukanya merah... "apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" kata Snape dan semuanya langsung melihatnya, "hai professor Dark!" kata Lili, "eh diam, nanti dimarahin Snape lho," bisik Jennie dengan agak kencang. Aku duduk dibelakang mereka, walau sebenarnya aku tidak mau.

"aku bosan," kata professor Dark, dengan muka datar, "hari ini sepertinya Kharma sedang berbaik hati... kita pergi ke black lake bersama yuk, kapan-kapan," kata professor Dark dengan senyuman manis, "ehh... uhm, aku tidak bisa, aku harus menilai essay mereka yang aku berikan hari ini," kata snape dengan agak gagap, "yah kalau begitu aku bantu kamu menilainya hari ini," kata professor Dark dengan manis, "ekhh baiklah," jawab Snape. Satu kelas langsung bersiul dan berkata, "ooh snape punya pacar.." "diam semua! Atau kupotong 50 poin dari setiap asramamu!" kata snape dengan tegas, semua langsung diam dan mengerjakan tugas, aku hanya tersenyum karena aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, jadi tidak bisa disalahkan.

Dean's POV:

Hah, Snape diajak kencan? Aneh rasanya, walau memang professor Dark menyukainya sih... hari ini ada kelas Divination, gurunya berambut merah, dan sepertinya bukan warna asli rambutnya... "hai semua!" katanya, "wow anak kelas enam tahun ini ganteng-ganteng yah!" ewww.. aku berkata dalam hati, professor ini lebih menyebalkan dari umbridge dulu... ia berjalan ke arah Sam, Cass, dan aku, aku duduk di paling dalam, ia datang dan mencubit pipi Cass, aku dan Sam langsung menjauh, "ow.." kata Cass, "ehee, kamu lucu ya," kata professor, "eh iya, namaku Emily, Emily Star," "nama yang aneh," Sam berbisik padaku.

"Eh iya, kalian kenal Snape tidak?" oh no... kapan kita akan belajar nih, professornya menyebalkan... "dia ganteng ya~" katanya dengan muka sok imut.

Setelah selesai kelas, yang sebenarnya kami tidak berlajar apa-apa akibat membicarakan Snape, aku, Cass dan Sam pergi kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Disana ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengerjakan PR.

Rachel's POV:

Haha, aku berhasil mengajakmu Snape, dan kau bilang aku tidak bisa, huhu... ekh si Emily itu aneh-aneh saja ya, saat mengajar dia malah membicarakan Snape, aku saja yang menyukainya tidak pernah seperti itu.

"professor Dark!" kata seorang dari belakang, "erika?" aku jawab, "uh iya, professor, kau lihat Lili dan jennie tidak?" "kurasa tidak," dan erika lalu pergi.

"heiiii rachel... lama tak bertemu hari ini ya," kata sebuah suara, "Kharma, bisakah kau pergi ke dunia muggle? Disini sudah banyak masalah," "makin banyak makin bagus bukan? Hehehe..." katanya lagi, "dimana kau?" aku bertanya. "haha... kau tidak tahu? Ha.. baguslah, aku akan membunuhnya sekarang... hahahahaha!"

Membunuh? Siapa? Ekh aku harus mengikutinya, aku mengikuti suaranya sampai akhirnya sampai di... "oh tidak... Severus?!" aku berada di kantornya, banyak darah berlumuran di lantai, aku mencarinya, "Sev?" "nyahahahahah!" aku melihat Kharma sedang memegang sebuah pipa dan Severus dibawahnya sedang berlumuran darah.

Aku langsung lari kedepan Severus, pipa itu mengenai bahuku, "ukh, pergi Kharma, sebelum aku membunuhmu," aku berkata, "membunuhku? Hahaha.. yang benar saja? Dengan bahu yang remuk? Hahahaha!" ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "uhuhuhu... baiklah, sepertinya dia sudah mati, buh-bye... nyahahahaha" ia lau menghilang.

"Sev, kau tidak apa-apa?" aku bertanya, berharap ia masih hidup, "uhh.." katanya, aku langsung membawanya ke hospital wing.

"uh... kepalanya remuk," kata Madam Pomfrey, "tapi tidak terlalu parah," "bisakah kau mengobatinya?" aku berkata, "ya bisa, tapi butuh waktu yang agak lama," katanya. Aku lega, walau kali ini aku telah menyebabkannya terluka... aku harus lebih waspada.

Madam pomfrey menyuruhku tunggu diluar, karena ia berkata "sebaiknya kau tidak melihatnya," setelah lama, ia memanggilku, "Hey, Dark, sudah selesai," katanya. Aku masuk dan melihatnya sudah lebih baik. Ia sepertinya tak sadarkan diri, hm.. aku belum pernah melihatnya tidur sebelumnya...

Natasha's POV:

Hari ini ada pelajaran _Care of Magical Creatures _bersama Hagrid, aku dan yang lainnya bersiap pergi bersamanya ke rumahnya, "professor, apa itu?" kata Ron dengan muka takut, "hanya laba-laba ron, tenang saja," kata Hagrid, "bukan, itu lho, professor..." kata Luna, menunjuk apa yang Ron lihat, "eheheheheee! Hai semuanya! Krrr..." kata Kharma dengan mulutnya yang penuh darah, "boo!" katanya, dan sebagian murid berteriak dan mundur.

"manusia payah!" katanya, "diam kau!" kata Cass, ia membawa benda seperti tongkat sihir tetapi tajam. "angel sword? Haha! Payah!" kata Kharma, "aku tetap bisa menyakitimu dengan ini," balas Cass, "menyakiti, bisa, tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku," kata Kharma, "uhuhu! Aku akan kembali ke dunia 'muggle' sekarang!" katanya, ia lalu menghilang . "ke dunia Muggle? Gawat," kata Sam.

"justru itu baik kan'?" kata professor Dark yang tiba-tiba muncul, "kau telat," kata Malfoy, "eh, kamu ya, beruntung aku datang telat, professor Snape sedang sekarat tahu!" "apa?!" yang benar?" kata Malfoy lagi, "iya, kepalanya bocor," jawab Professor Dark.

Rachel's POV:  
aku harus kembali ke dunia muggle sekarang,dan dengan itu aku menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Aku teleport (atau berapparate) ke kantorku di duni muggle, , aku melihat keluar dari kantorku.

"ekhh... um, tuan," kata orang dari belakang, "ya?" aku jawab sambil bembalikan badan, "ada l-laporan bahwa Kharma menyerang taman B-Black square.." kata orang itu, "kau... report-boy yang baru ya?" aku bertanya, "i-iya sir," "ok baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan helicopter, kau laporkan kepada Shadows,"

Aku lalu pergi ke ruang kendaraan dan menyalakan helicopter, taklama kemudian regu shadowsku datang, mereka naik, "wew, helicopter yang keren," kata Fred Neuman, "mengendalikannya mudah kan, boss? Seperti naik sepeda," kata Studio, "Studio, kau tahu aku tidak bisa naik sepeda kan..?" "eh iya, aku lupa," katanya.

Aku lau menyetir helicopter itu ke taman Black square, "wow, landscapenya sudah berubah," kata Fred, "sepertinya karena bom," aku berkata. Kami mendarat dan turun, "uhuhuhu... sayang, semua sudah kabur sebelum bomnya meledak, hehe.." kata Kharma dari belakang asap.

"hehehe... ini tidak adil... sepuluh lawan satu? Hehe... untung aku membawa anak-buahku..." tiba-tiba segerombolan Zombie keluar dari asap. "ooh, Spade akan membayarku kali ini," kata Fred, Spade adalah penjual kepala langganannya, "ayo kita putuskan kepalanya," kata Fred menggeretakan tangannya.

Ia langsung menyerang beberapa Zombie dan memutuskan kepala mereka, dan dikumpulkan di satu tempat, yang lain juga membantunya. sasaranku adalah Kharma, kemana dia? Hm... "hei Rachel~ Aku disini~ ahahahahahahaha!" katanya, menantangku.

Dasar... vampir memang aneh... aku lalu mengjarnya dan ia lalu berhenti dan meloncat ke aku, ia mencoba menggigitku, tetapi aku mendorongnya dan ia jatuh, tetapi berdiri lagi. Aku mendorongnya lagi, kali ini aku menginjak perutnya sehingga ia tidak bisa bangun.

"kau tetap tidak bisa membunuhku, Rachel, kau tidak punya kekuatan untuk itu, bahkan air suci dan bawang putih tidak bisa membunuhku," katanya dengan senyuman licik,

"aku ambil darimu, kekuatanmu, agar kau tidak bisa menyakiti seorang pun, aku Rachel Dark dengan Death Scythe-ku,"

Aku berkata dengan suara yang menggema itu, "apa!? Tidak! Tidak bisa!" katanya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri, aku mengarahkan sabitku ke dadanya, dan tiba-tiba sinar muncul darinya, kekuatan gelapnya semua aku serap dan tersimpan di sabitku, membuat sabitku lebih kuat.

"AKKKHHHHH!" kata Kharma, tiba-tiba muncul ledakan besar, melontarkan aku ke belakang, "uh..." Kharma lalu berdiri, ia tempak seperti manusia biasa, tetapi giginya tetap tajam. "TIDAK! KEKUATANKU! AKU BERTAHUN-TAHUN MENGUMPULKANNYA! LALU SEKARANG HILANG!" katanya dengan kecewa, "yah, aku harus membawamu ke penjara sekarang..." aku berkata, dan memborgolnya. Aku menyerahkannya ke polisi, aku tidak harus memasukannya ke penjara khusus, karena... dia kan hanya manusia biasa...

Di hogwarts,

"Snaaaaappe! Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Emily menghampirinya di hospital wing, "errghh.." kata Snape. Ia duduk di sebelah tempat tidur snape, "uh, kau butuh sesuatu? Air, atau teh mungkin?" kata Emily,"pergi dari sini.." kata Snape, "ia sudah sadar?" kata madam pomfrey, "hebat, biasanya orang lain kalau mengalami luka seberat ini akan koma beberapa hari," lanjutnya. "yah, aku bukan orang lain," kata Snape, "Snape kan spesial..." kata Emily, "aku bilang pergi.." kata Snape.

"bukannya kau sudah punya pacar, Snape?" kata Dumbldore yang tiba-tiba masuk, "ya, begitulah," kata Snape, berusaha membuat Emily pergi, "apa?! Kau punya pacar?" kata Emily kaget, "bukankah Rachel pacarmu?" kata Dumbledore, "sudah, headmaster jangan membicarakannya disini.." kata Snape.

"uhh!" kata Emily kesal, ia lalu pergi keluar, dijalan ia bertemu aku dan menatapku dengan kesal, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku masuk dan Dumbledore menceritakannya.

"yah, sepertinya rencana untuk pergi kita gagal ya," aku berkata, "bagaimana dengan Kharma?" kata Severus, "dia... sudah tidak berdaya," aku berkata. "hmph," kata Severus.


End file.
